


Springing into Action

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-04
Updated: 2007-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Springing into Action

Title: Springing into Action  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 870  
Challenge: # 42: Spring.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: Fluff. :)  
A/N: I tried to use every definition of the word 'spring' that I could. *g*  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Springing into Action

~

“Hello, Draco,” Harry said as he walked by Draco’s desk.

Draco looked after him, suspicious. Potter had been oddly cheerful lately, and Draco had been wondering what prank the other man might be planning to spring on him.

Standing up, he walked after Harry, following him to his office.

“Potter?”

Harry looked up, a welcoming smile spreading over his face when he saw who it was. “Oh, hullo, Draco! What can I do for you?”

Draco walked inside, closing the door. “I want to know what you’re planning,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Harry quirked a brow. “I don’t know what you mean,” he said, sitting down and settling back in his chair.

Draco sighed. “I mean, you’ve been really pleasant to me lately, so you must be planning something.”

Harry shook his head. “How many years has it been since the war, Draco?” he asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. “You should know this better than anyone, Potter,” he said. “They’ve had a Ministry bash for the past three years to celebrate your victory over Voldemort, after all.”

Harry nodded. “And how long’s it been since we were in school?” he asked.

“Are you having memory problems?” Draco asked. As Harry continued to stare at him he sighed again. “Fine! We’ve been out of school for five years. Why are you asking me these silly questions?”

“It’s been years since we were children, Draco,” Harry said. “Don’t you think it’s time we let go of our animosity?”

Draco considered this for a long moment. “All right,” he finally said. “I’ll accept that.”

Harry smiled widely. “Great, then, what are you doing for dinner tonight?”

Draco blinked. “Are you asking me out?”

Harry blushed slightly but held Draco’s eyes nonetheless. “Yes, I am,” he said. “Surely you knew I was gay?”

Draco nodded. Of course he knew. The entire world knew, ever since the Skeeter exposé several years ago.

“So, would you like to have dinner with me or not?”

Draco nodded, a bit shocked at how the conversation was going.

“Brilliant! Then I’ll pick you up at seven,” Harry said.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but a knock at the door interrupted him.

When Shacklebolt poked his head around the door he excused himself and went back to his desk. Despite his best efforts, he spent most of the rest of the day thinking about his upcoming date.

That evening it took him an hour to get ready, and he tried on about ten outfits before settling on a pale blue shirt and charcoal grey trousers, over which he layered grey robes. His hair, now shoulder-length, he pulled back with a pale blue ribbon.

Harry was exactly on time, and Draco felt an unfamiliar flutter in his stomach as he went to open the Floo.

Harry stepped through, brushing off his deep green robes and looking around with interest. He handed Draco the bouquet of orange roses he was carrying.

“They’re lovely, Po... Harry,” Draco said, pleased. After taking a deep sniff, he placed them in a vase.

“Are you ready to go?” Harry asked.

Draco nodded and took Harry’s proffered arm. They Flooed to Diagon Alley, where they went to an upscale restaurant.

The time passed quickly, and Draco discovered that Harry had a keen wit and dry sense of humor that matched his own. They agreed on just about every topic, and they both even ordered the spring chicken dish that the restaurant was known for.

“Why did we never do this before?” Draco asked as they got ready to leave the restaurant.

Harry smiled. “I think we were too caught up in the past.”

Draco linked their hands as they walked outside. “So, what made you decide to finally ask me out?” he whispered.

Harry was silent for a long time before he answered. “It’s spring. You know, the time of renewal. Time for a new beginning, and I began thinking about all the people I’ve lost, and how I wish I could tell them how I felt about them... Anyway, I’ve been attracted to you for a long time, even when we fought so much, and so I thought it was time I did something about it.”

Draco listened closely until Harry finished. Then, following an impulse he barely understood, he leaned forward and kissed Harry softly on the lips.

They kissed for a long moment, the cool evening air flowing around them before finally pulling apart, panting.

“Well, that answers that,” Draco whispered.

“Mmmm, it does if the question was who’s a really amazing kisser,” Harry replied, a goofy smile on his face. “What made you do that?”

“You’re not the only one who can spring into action when he want to,” Draco teased.

“So I see,” Harry said, chuckling.

Draco smirked and pulled him along faster, a spring in his step. “So, would you like to come back to my place?” he asked. “We could see what... springs up between us.”

Harry grinned. “Absolutely.”

As they walked, a couple across the street watched.

“Aren’t they sweet?” the woman asked her companion.

“They are,” he said.

“Nice to see spring fever finally kicking in,” she said, watching them disappear around the corner.

~


End file.
